Hurting You Hurts Me Too
by bubblegumchick34
Summary: As Sakura cries her heart out she sings a song to Sasuke's grave. Songfic Hurt by Christina Augilera


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

The rosette's tears flowed freely as she place a single red rose on the grave. The wind blew her pink bangs out of her closed eyes. She could smell and taste her own salty tears. The grass under her folded legs was beginning to irritate her skin, but at the moment she didn't care all she knew and understood was that he was gone and she would never see him again.

"Why did you have to leave me Sasuke-kun, why?" Sakura said to no one, because no one was there. She was in the cemetery alone, like always. Naruto and all of rookie nine had left and she had decided to stay behind for a little while.

She hated herself. She hated the last words that had been said between Sasuke and her.

_Flashback:_

"_I love you Sakura. I always have and I am so sorry for hurting you," Sasuke's voice was weak. _

_He was dying and she knew it, but she just couldn't move her hands to try and heal that big gash in his stomach that Itachi had made._

_Sakura and Naruto had ran into Sasuke and Itachi's fight. Itachi was about to strike Sakura but Sasuke stood in front of her and took the strike for her._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke but I don't love you anymore. You hurt me too much and I can never forgive you for that." Sakura hadn't even known where that statement had come from. It didn't sound like her voice, it sounded so foreign to her. _

_But she had forgiven him. She had forgiven him the moment he had confessed his love for her, the moment he had said those three little words that had such great meaning. _

_She saw Sasuke's eyes drop lower while he nodded, a way of telling her he understood and that he didn't blame her. She just watched as his eyes slowly drew closer and closer until they were completely shut. Sakura then fell to her knees and she began to sob uncontrollably. _

_Naruto's voice calling her seemed to be so far away. She saw Sasuke's peaceful, angelic face before she fell into complete darkness._

_End flashback_

After a few minutes of silence she began to hum a tune of a song she had composed while Naruto had been talking at the memorial, and soon she began to sing.

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
**

She felt another tear slide down her check but she continued. Her voice now strong and firm.

**I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there**

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?

She was looking up towards the cloudy sky now.

**Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back**

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

**If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away****  
**

She held her hands to her chest.

**Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time**

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

She ran her thin fingers along the engraved name and words that read:

_Here lies Sasuke Uchiha beloved teammate and friend._

_July 23, 1989 – August 18, 2008_

She stood up and was about to turn around when she felt a gust of wind behind her. It reminded her so much of the night Sasuke had left, when he had stood behind her. Maybe it was just her imagination but she swore she had heard him just like the night he had left.

"_Sakura…. Thank you." _

She gasped and turned around but there was nobody there she was still alone.

Sakura went out of the cemetery with a small smile on her face. Even after what she had said, Sasuke knew that she loved him and that's all that mattered now.

**This is not some of my best work. I just decided to write it because I was really inspired by a sasusaku video with the song Hurt by: Christina Aguilera. So please review. And I won't blame you if you don't like it. I wasn't too happy with it either.**


End file.
